Sweet Lemon
by Sumi Lys
Summary: ¿Existe el amor cuando te obligan a casarte a la fuerza con un desconocido?. ¿Puedes llegar a amar a esa persona que compartira contigo su vida, cuando tú amas a alguien más...? Kasumi's POV
1. Sweet Lemon I

_**Sweet Lemon**_

_Original author: Tokio San_

_Remake by Sumi-chan_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

_Misteriosa… labios suaves como pétalos de rosa_

_Piel de marfil y porcelana, dulce y silenciosa_

_Nunca sabes lo que va a decir cuando ella empieza a sonreír…_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

Y ahora aquí,

Encontrándome en este extraño lugar, que tanto temo y venero al mismo tiempo…

De pie frente a mi, miró por segunda vez este par de ojos que tengo yo con una sensual expresión que me quitó el aliento, antes de poner fin a las luces de las demas velas en la habitación.

Ahora de la claridad que nos rodeaba, solo quedaba la luz de un par de velas casi marchitas, que con esfuerzo todavía me permitían ver su expresión fría, mientras que sus movimientos silenciosos y pausados hacían que se acercara poco a poco, lentamente, agonizante, mas… y mas… a mi.

Tomó fríamente mis dos manos aquella vez que nos conocimos, e hizo una sutil reverencia sin verme demasiado. Nuestros padres celebraban, aclamaban entre risas y sonidos de copas de cristal, la buena decisión que se había tomado y que se refería a nosotros dos. Los violines lloraban en el fondo del salón, los invitados eran felices.

Aún miraba yo el suelo, viendo los motivos perfectos en el mármol bajo mis pies, cuando de repente él me alzó con suavidad, rodeándome con sus brazos fuertes y viéndome por primera vez a los ojos. Esa fue la primera vez que me dejaba sin aire… Aquel hombre tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto en mi vida. Castaños, como almendra y chocolate.

Y argumentando que había muchas cosas por hacer y poco tiempo para cumplirlas, me llevó directo a sus aposentos, mientras los ahí presentes volvían a celebrar su elección de palabras…

Sin embargo esa noche no hicimos nada.

Me depositó con suavidad en su cama, la nívea seda flotando a mi alrededor como brisa de primavera. Me miró fríamente y se dio la vuelta retrocediendo. Aquella habitación olía a canela, a sándalo y a otra especia que no supe determinar. Las luces eran débiles y los rayos de la luna iluminaban más que las propias velas allí presentes. Se volvió hacia mí una vez más y se inclinó tratando de quitar el velo blanco que cubría mi cara. Sus manos temblaban sobre manera y hasta hacían juego con los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. Finalmente, desvié molesta mi rostro, haciendo aplomo a la naturaleza rebelde que siempre me había caracterizado.

"Usted me da asco" reconozco que le dije, casi escupiéndole con furia las palabras.

Él mantuvo su mirada aún como si no me hubiera oído. Había logrado quitarme el tul y sentía a mi pesar la intensidad de sus irises oscuras estudiando mis rasgos. Nunca algún hombre me había observado de esa manera.

Luego se levantó, dejándome sentada en la enorme cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un "Que mal" salió de sus labios desdeñosamente "Se que amas a otro" completó de igual manera "Pero vas a tener que aguantarte…" cerró la puerta de un golpe atroz y me sorprendió que no la hubiese rasgado al medio.

No apareció hasta después, a la mañana siguiente, solo para entrar rápidamente en busca de unos papeles y salir igual, sin siquiera mirarme.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

Sentí como una de esas noches frías de invierno, se acercaba a mí y me arropaba con cuidado, cuando creía que yo estaba dormida y no lo sentía. Arreglaba con suavidad las mantas, levantando mi cabello anaranjado de mi cuello, y desplegándolo sobre las fundas de las almohadas.

Aquel rito se hizo una costumbre. Casi no había noche que no lo hiciera. Mes tras mes, aquel ritual se repetía ceremoniosamente.

"Vas a resfriarte sino te cuidas"

"No lo creo, señor"

Me arropó con cuidado, y rozó ligeramente sus labios fríos en mi sien. Mas que nunca sentí ese gesto como una obligación.

"Eres mi responsabilidad, Kasumi" su actitud tan seria y misteriosa, hicieron que lo mirara a los ojos.

Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre.

"Solo eso… ¿Verdad…?" le pregunté sin saber porque.

Se apartó rápidamente como si yo lo hubiera quemado, y salió de la habitación….

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

Y yo seguía aquí recordando…

"Eres sublime…" susurró mientras pasaba la punta de uno de sus dedos, lentamente, a lo largo de mi brazo desnudo, sentándose tras mío en la enorme cama. Un pequeño tintineo se oyó.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Ya habían pasado doce meses desde nuestra boda aquella gélida noche de invierno.

"Tu piel es más blanca que la luz que desprenden las luciérnagas en el verano…" ladeé mi cabeza hacia un costado, el cascabel diminuto en mi cuello sonó, quejándose. Su mano libre apartó con suavidad mi larga cabellera de la espalda, revelando el atrevido escote del vestido de seda azul "Eres muy fría…" pronunció de nuevo, tomándose su tiempo para hablar, mientras su aliento tibio me corría por la piel "Hoy ni siquiera me has mirado…"

Encogí un poco mis hombros, jamás me tocaba y la sola idea de sentirlo tan cerca hacia que me ardiera la cara. Silenciosamente agradecí que no estuviera viéndome de frente.

Amarró sus brazos en torno a mi pecho, y descansó su barbilla con delicadeza en uno de mis hombros.

"Hay cosas que no podemos reprimir…" su voz sonó con una calma enorme, me oprimió un poco mas. Sentí el latido de su corazón en los omoplatos "Por mas que se luche por controlarlas… el cuerpo humano es demasiado débil como para sobrellevar la carga…" era una de esas raras veces que estaba de platicador, casi nunca me hablaba de ese modo. Mejor dicho, no solía dirigirme más que algunas palabras a lo largo del día. Aunque ahora había cambiado un poco. Su abrazo era diferente también.

Me moví ligeramente "Se que no quieres estar conmigo… ¿no es así?" suspiró cerca de mi cuello antes de hundir la nariz en el nacimiento de mi cabello. Su aliento era calido y húmedo. Cerré los ojos "¿No es así…?" detecté un ligero tono de dolor, algo que no iba con él.

"No lo se… señor" mis labios se movieron por inercia, incapaces de seguir manteniendo aquel silencio.

"Lo sabes…" aún hablaba quedo "…y muy bien…"

Agaché la cabeza. El cascabel sonó de nuevo.

Se levantó y entreabrió la pesada cortina de terciopelo rojo que cubría aquel gran ventanal. Yo me quedé ahí, indefensa y pequeña, no entendiendo el porqué me había tocado con tanta delicadeza.

Me dirigió una mirada seria, la misma que ya me había enamorado.

"-Ahí esta tu prometida, hijo-..." dijo con amargura. Se quedó callado por unos momentos y me dio la espalda "Fueron las primeras palabras que escuche aquel 25 de noviembre, mientras los copos de nieve tras la ventana, adornaban ese crudo crepúsculo" me estremecí un poco, jamás me había hecho comentarios como ese "Yo no tenia ni idea de lo que decía él... solo tenia diecisiete años..."

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

"Y yo dieciséis, señor"

"Así es" se apresuro a decir suavemente "Y aunque ya he cumplido los dieciocho nunca supe la real responsabilidad que tu significabas para mi"

Alcé la vista sorprendida.

"Siempre renegué de las cosas y nunca acepte la realidad. Tu eres una persona, no un objeto y como tal, mereces cariño, comprensión y... amor"

Abrí más los ojos, aquella última palabra desató un delicioso caos dentro mío. Aún así no abandonaba su voz grave ni fría

Seguí viéndolo y al parecer se percató de ello, por que después se acerco a mí, lentamente, sentándose en la cama, ocupando el mismo sitio de antes.

"Se que debo parecerte un ogro... y...y" bajó la cabeza "Nunca te hablo..." un mechón de cabello negro resbaló cubriendo su ojo derecho. Ahogué el súbito impulso de acomodárselo y centré la vista en los mosaicos "Quiero, que sea diferente..." no pude decir nada, por que después de doce meses de habernos conocido, por fin veía al hombre amable y bondadoso que se escondía bajo la frialdad de aquellas pupilas oscuras. Me miro por segunda vez a los ojos "kasumi... mi esposa..."

Me abochorné todavía más y solo baje la vista. Me abrazó otra vez, de repente.

"Sabes que estoy enfermo y aun así... No te vas de aquí..."

Puse atención a su cuerpo, era muy cálido, sí, pero no de un enfermo.

"Y-yo..." tembló ligeramente y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro, su suave cabello me hizo cosquillas "Te escuche aquella vez que..."

Me acordé como un flechazo... aquella vez que tenia una fiebre enorme... pasaban las semanas, y no se le iba. Me preocupé mucho. Ver al hombre alto y fuerte que era desgarbado por una simple enfermedad, era terrible. Esa vez, me acerqué a él, y pasé varias noches en vela junto a su cama, a pesar de lo que me decía toda la servidumbre.

Se quedo callado, considerando mi reacción. Me sonroje por un momento... sin duda se acordaba de aquella vez que lo estaba cuidando... "-Él es mi esposo-" grité furiosa a la servidumbre que se hizo hacia atrás "-¡Nada me alejara de mi esposo!... ¿entendido?-"

Me apené todavía mas al recordarlo, Satoshi me apretó aun mas "Tu voz me pareció un canto..."

"Yo pensé que tu…" tartamudeé.

"No estaba desmayado... además..." me aparto con cuidado de su lado y me miró con enorme sensualidad.

Yo estaba temblando de nervios mientras sentía su escrutinio. Resultaba imposible que a la vez no viera sus rasgos, su piel bronceada por el sol... esos ojos color almendra... el cabello sedoso y azabache. Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver como me esforzaba yo por sostenerle la vista. La ternura se apoderó de ellos.

Volvió a acercarse a mí con cuidado... Me paralizó por completo cuando descubrí lo que intentaba hacer.

Estaba sintiendo algo diferente, cada vez se acercaba más y más. Podía ver sus ojos más de cerca... sus labios... sus sensuales labios... Y no atiné a moverme.

Sus dos manos tomaron mi rostro con cuidado, apartaron el fleco naranja de mis ojos y lo recibí...

Por fin sus dulces labios se juntaron con los míos en un momento mágico... El primer beso en toda mi vida… y el primer beso con el hombre que amaba.

Su sabor era tan dulce... tan largamente acariciado... tan suave, tan perfecto.

Si, yo ya me había enamorado de Satoshi... después de que me besó la sien con sus labios fríos aquella noche de canela y sándalo... siempre olía a eso en la habitación... Con los meses asociaba ese aroma con el perfume natural que él tenía.

Me besó con cuidado... con mucho cuidado, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban una vez más, acercándome a su cuerpo. Yo me desvanecía junto a él, y sin embargo quería hacerlo. Fundirme con él si eso fuera posible, y no despegarme nunca más.

Sus labios jugaron lenta y pausadamente con los míos, tomándose su tiempo para acariciarme, para conocerme... Su respiración era suave así como los movimientos de su cabeza al besarme. Cuidándome como si yo fuera una joya muy preciada.

Yo también lo besé…

Continuara...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**-© De Tokio san-**_

_Remake by Sumi-chan_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por Tokio San -donde andarás amiga bella?- yo solo me tomé el pequeño trabajo de reescribirla, porque me pareció una bella historia y creo que todos merecían conocerla. Espero que alguien más la encuentre de su agrado, consta de tres chapies en total los cuales espero -si a Uds les convence- publicarlos rapidamente.

Nada más por decir, gracias por leer este nuevo fic.

Sumi Chan

pd: Estoy trabajando en el nuevo chapie de Meu Anjo, pero no puedo prometer para cuando lo haya de subir u.u


	2. Sweet Lemon II

_**Sweet Lemon**_

_Original author: Tokio San_

_Remake by Sumi-chan_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

_Misteriosa… labios suaves como pétalos de rosa_

_Piel de marfil y porcelana, dulce y silenciosa_

_Nunca sabes lo que va a decir cuando ella empieza a sonreír…_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

Mi espalda acabó por hundirse en el amplio colchón de plumas. La seda azul de mi vestido se desplegó a mi alrededor como una cristalina corriente de mar. Satoshi debió de haber tenido aquella misma impresión, se detuvo viéndome fascinado antes de dejarse caer sobre mí. Siempre cuidando de no hacerme daño.

Deslizó las manos a los costados de mi rostro, y tomó las mías que descansaban tímidamente en las almohadas. Palma sobre palma, y entrecruzó los dedos a los míos, entretanto seguía viéndome con esa misma expresión profunda que hacia latir a gran velocidad mi corazón.

Mis labios se entreabrieron asustados, cuando él volvió a besarme.

Pero este era un beso distinto al anterior… todavía seguía siendo suave, pero… había una intensidad diferente en la forma en que su boca se unía a lo mía. Como si quisiera saborear todo de mí.

Una de sus manos me soltó y la sentí deslizarse gentilmente por mi mejilla, reconociendo cada uno de mis rasgos; sus dedos recorrieron mi garganta con mucha ternura. Su otra mano igualmente me soltó e hizo el mismo recorrido. Descendieron lentamente por mi cuello, rozando con mucha precisión mis hombros desnudos.

Contuve el aliento cuando estas descendieron un poco más. Satoshi había dejado de besarme y observaba mi reacción. Sus dos manos se habían posado en mis pechos y se quedaron ahí, inmóviles. Tibias, suaves, como si no pesaran nada.

Y él seguía viéndome, mientras el fuego de mis mejillas se había intensificado. Trataba de respirar con normalidad, pese a los sonidos suaves que escapaban de mis labios temblorosos, pero resultaba imposible mantener el aliento.

"Kasumi…"

Satoshi susurró con voz ronca, antes de besarme otra vez. Correspondí a su beso, sintiendo por primera vez lo pegados que nuestros cuerpos estaban. Mis brazos todavía continuaban pasivos sobre el colchón, entre las sabanas incapaces de moverse. Sus labios me dejaron por un momento y tocaron mis mejillas. Sus manos se movieron entonces; delineando, tocando, reconociendo con gracia lo que se hallaba bajo sus palmas. Solté un suspiro y mis dedos se clavaron temblorosos en su hombro. Ambas manos se metieron con delicadeza por el escote del vestido, y me acariciaron directamente sobre la piel desnuda.

Mi bochorno era aún peor, escondí la cabeza en su cuello aspirando el olor dulce y picante de su cabello. Canela y sándalo, impregnaban toda aquella habitación, sus ropas, su piel, sus labios, todo. Como un sutil afrodisíaco. Satoshi apoyó los labios en mi hombro, mientras sus manos seguían haciendo su magia en mi pecho bajo el vestido.

Nunca un hombre me había tocado de esa forma. Nunca… y tampoco podía imaginar otro que lo hiciera. No de la forma en la que Satoshi lo estaba haciendo. Con tanto cariño y cuidado, respetándome como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana china.

Sus dedos trazaron pequeños círculos de fuego en mi piel, avivando mis curvas, acariciando, apretando; desatando miles de sensaciones distintas dentro mío. Una mano soltó mi pecho, y salió del vestido descendiendo a lo largo de mi cuerpo; mi cintura, mi cadera delineadas por sus dedos.

Me hizo incorporar, mientras yo seguía ocultando mi sonrojado rostro en su cuello, y mi mano derecha se encontraba frenéticamente asida a su hombro. Tocó los complicados botones de mi vestido en mi espalda, y yo tragué con dificultad. Mezcla de temor y anticipación. De ansiedad y deseo.

Como toda muchacha de sociedad me estaba completamente velado _aquel _tema. Era considerado sucio e indecoroso, una señorita de rica estirpe no debía ensuciarse los labios hablando (o preguntando!) de algo tan impúdico como eso. Mucho menos podía dignarse siquiera a pensar sobre dicho tema.

Así que mis conocimientos acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, o lo que iba a pasar, se basaba en suposiciones o chismes que oía a medias de la boca de mis hermanas mayores y ya casadas, que inmediatamente se callaban al verme.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba sintiendo en tanto Satoshi me besaba con tanta ternura, y tomaba mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza, no podía catalogarlo como algo sucio, impúdico u obsceno.

No mientras sus labios rozaran los míos de aquella maravillosa forma…

Sus brazos me abrazaban ahora, luchando con el complicado cierre del vestido, en tanto sus besos y caricias llovían sobre mí, susurros suaves, palabras de amor y ternura…

Un sonido bajo y sordo interrumpió con aquella atmósfera. Un pequeño ruido intermitente que siguió y siguió… pasaron algunos segundos para que finalmente entendiera que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta.

"S-satoshi…" susurré y me sorprendí al notar lo débil e inestable que sonó mi voz "Satoshi… a-alguien está llamando…"

Él gruñó, y me besó en la mejilla "Quédate aquí" me dijo y se puso de pie, acomodando tranquilamente el lazo casi deshecho de su corbata. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Yo creí que caería en la cama nuevamente en cuanto él me soltara, pero de alguna manera encontré las fuerzas suficientes para quedarme allí sentada, acomodando el escote de mi vestido y volviéndolo a su lugar. Mi propio cabello lucia suelto también.

"Ah, señor…" oí la voz del sirviente desde afuera "Tengo un mensaje para la señorit- señora Kasumi…"

"Dudo que mi esposa pueda recibirlo ahora, pero lo tomaré yo en su lugar…"

"Por supuesto señor…" el sirviente hizo una pausa y yo casi pude adivinar la rotunda reverencia que debió de hacerle a Satoshi. Me pregunté cual sería el encargo, y porque tanta prisa.

"El señor Shigeru, primo de la señorit- señora Kasumi acaba de llegar…"

Aquello hizo que me incorporara de repente, olvidando mi estado, mi cabello desordenado y mis pies descalzos, me acerqué rápidamente y empujé un poco mas la puerta "¿Mi primo Shigeru?" pregunté con emoción, mientras sentía el fulgor de aquella noticia importante focalizándose en mis sonrojadas mejillas.

Satoshi me observó de soslayo, una mirada extraña, de estudio… que sin duda tenía que ver con aquel arrebato de alegría que la llegada de mi pariente había acarreado.

El sirviente hizo lo mismo, pero sin duda al ver mi estado desaliñado. Hizo una amplia reverencia ante mi persona, sin duda tragándose cualquier comentario que indicaba que adivinaba que era lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que él llegara.

"Efectivamente señora, el señor Shigeru acaba de arribar hace unos momentos. Pidió que se le avisara"

"Gracias" Satoshi murmuró.

"Para servirles" el criado volvió a inclinarse profundamente "Con permiso, señor, señora"

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

El hombre se retiró y yo tomé a Satoshi del brazo llevándolo nuevamente a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y le sonreí.

Él estaba serio.

Me acerqué y puse mis manos en su pecho, pero él me rechazó con suavidad quitándolas de su cuerpo, y sosteniéndolas entre las suyas.

"Lamento mi comportamiento…" se excusó, volviendo a hablar con el mismo tono frío con que lo había hecho los once meses anteriores. Sus oscuros ojos brillaron sin emoción, y tan fríos como témpanos de hielo.

"¿S-satoshi…?"

"Lamento mi falta de respeto, señora" reiteró y cerró los ojos por un segundo "Te dejaré a solas en tu habitación para que puedas arreglarte para nuestro visitante. Parece que la presencia de dicho pariente ha reavivado en gran manera tu animo…"

Entreabrí los labios, pero no pude decir algo…

Era cierto, había amado a Shigeru durante mis años de niña y adolescente… Pero eso había acabado cuando mis padres resolvieron casarme con Satoshi…

Yo había insistido tanto… amaba tanto a mi primo que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él, quería que mis padres llegaran a un acuerdo con sus padres y me pidieran en matrimonio… y entonces yo sería suya…

Pero mis tíos se negaron. Jamás aceptaron aquella propuesta…

Yo me enoje tanto, amenace con irme, con meterme de claustra en un convento… entonces mi matrimonio con Satoshi llegó.

Y si bien al principio me había sentido repulsiva a estar junto a él… ahora…

Ahora…

Observé sus oscuros ojos que veían más allá de mi hombro, incapaces de mantener su atención en mí. Tenía la mandíbula tensa.

"Satoshi…"

Reaccionó al oírme, volvió sus pupilas hacia mí y se inclinó lentamente en la reverencia indiferente que solía hacerme en el pasado.

"La dejaré para que se vista usted, señora" depositó un beso gélido en mis manos y salió.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

"_Se que amas a otro"_ había dicho aquella primera noche, la de nuestra boda, luego de dejarme en su cama y tras despojarme del velo, y antes de cerrar la puerta abruptamente _"Pero vas a tener que aguantarte…"_

Quise llorar… nunca había aclarado aquel punto con él. En los primeros meses estaba tan molesta que prácticamente no le dirigía la palabra. Pero luego de ver como se consumía por la fiebre aquel mes de marzo… Shigeru dejó de ser el pensamiento constante en mi cabeza, reemplazado por la preocupación que Satoshi me inspiraba y su pronta recuperación.

Después de ver que se reestableciera, y tras nuestra pequeña tregua - en la que empezamos a hablarnos- olvidé completamente todo el asunto de aquella primera noche.

Luego con los meses, mis sentidos parecieron dejar de lado la existencia de mi primo.

Siendo la silueta imponente de aquel hombre alto de cabellos negros, la única ideología latente en mi mente las veinticuatro horas del día…

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

Mis doncellas prepararon aquel vestido negro con rosas rojas que Satoshi me había obsequiado en mi cumpleaños. Tenía un escote pronunciado, y la caída de la tela era tan sensual y atrevida, que por un segundo me pregunté que pensaría él cuando me viera con aquella prenda puesta.

Pero no podía pensar otra forma de atraer su atención…

Y yo deseaba tenerla… otra vez, como en la mañana…

Deseaba que volviera a mirarme de esa forma intensa, y me hablara así tan tiernamente…

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

Llevaba una hora hablando con Shigeru en nuestra sala de estar.

Satoshi no había bajado todavía.

Volví a mirar a ese hombre que por diez años de mi vida fue insomnio en las noches, y mis primeros suspiros del día al verlo pasar junto a mi, sin que siquiera notara que yo existía.

Tenía unos increíbles ojos azules, pero ellos no poseían aquel brillo familiar, ni la calidez reconfortante de los marrones ojos de Satoshi. Su mirada no sonreía ni se suavizaba al verme. Y sus cabellos aunque claros, no invitaban a ser acariciados o acomodados en su respectivo lugar. Y cuando me abandoné unos segundos a él, durante mi saludo, tuve una amarga sensación de repugnancia. Me asqueaban sus brazos, los encontraba tiesos y desgarbados. Lejos de la firmeza y la protección que hallaba al sentirme rodeada por los de mi esposo.

Y sus manos se me antojaron frías, y algo torpes. También parecían estar pegajosas.

"Has cambiado mucho, querida" dijo Shigeru con ese usual acento altivo con el que solía dirigirse a todos. Me pregunté como no me di cuenta de eso en los años pasados.

"Gracias primo" jugué con el ruedo de mi falda notando por primera vez como él miraba mi escote. Me enderecé avergonzada. Unos pasos potentes se oyeron por la escalera, me incorporé de inmediato.

Satoshi descendió ágilmente y se nos quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido. Yo no pude evitar sufrir suponiendo lo que estuviera pensando de nosotros en esos momentos. Se giró hacia mí y avancé decidida hasta él, extendiéndole mi mano, rogando que no me rechazara.

Con elegancia tomó la mano entre las suyas y depositó un húmedo beso en su reverso, luego se enderezó estudiándome.

"Te ves espectacular esta noche Kasumi…" mi corazón dio un salto ante sus palabras. Le sonreí. Luego él me besó en la frente con suavidad "Debo aludírselo a nuestro invitado¿cierto?..."

Sentí que la tibieza que había despertado en mí, moría abruptamente con esas palabras. Él lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que Shigeru también lo oyera.

"Debe aludírselo a usted mismo señor" balbuceé y me colgué de su brazo antes de que se diera cuenta. Satoshi me miró alzando una ceja, pero dejó mi brazo bajo el suyo, y juntos caminamos hasta el comedor.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

Shigeru estaba comportándose de forma extraña.

Descubrí sus azules ojos viéndome de soslayo durante la cena. Observaba mis manos, pequeñas y abandonadas a los costados de la mesa mientras lo oía hablar y relatar uno de sus viajes, mis labios y la forma en la que se movían para hacerle alguna pregunta; mi cuello y escote… me miraba con un descaro que por momentos resultaba indecoroso.

Satoshi también lo advirtió, y aunque cortés y respetuoso, una fría aura parecía rodearlo en tanto hacia preguntas y participaba asiduamente de la charla. Siempre sin mirarme.

¡Dios...¿Quien supiera lo terrible que estuviera pensando?. ¿La velocidad y la intensidad de sus pensamientos, y lo traicioneros que estos podrían llegar a ser…?

Me esforcé por no llorar, por dejar las infantiles ganas de gritarle a Shigeru que me ponía atención solo porque veía que estaba con alguien más. Con Satoshi…

"Los dejaré a solas" repentinamente este dijo incorporándose "Deben tener muchas cosas que contarse…"

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe "Señor…" balbuceé, agarrándole la mano antes de que se alejara.

"Soy un extraño aquí, señora…" replicó. Y se volvió a mi primo que tenía una mueca relajada en su rostro "Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Y soltándome, se alejó a paso suave.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

El sirviente dejó dos pequeñas lámparas y luego se retiró. Satoshi había ordenado se nos sirviera café y tarta de manzana, pero yo me sentía incapaz de comer algo. Mi estómago estaba cerrado, y sentía que hasta que ese malentendido no se solucionara me seria incapaz probar algún bocado.

Observé mi vestido con pena. No había servido. Él me había mirado solo una vez, y luego sus ojos huyeron de mí. No había notado el peinado nuevo ni el fino collar delicadísimo de diminutas perlas negras.

"Te ves hermosa esta noche primita"

Repentinamente, me acordé que él seguía aquí. Le sonreí forzadamente "Gracias Shigeru"

"Y además has hecho un buen matrimonio "siguió diciendo sonriente "Pronto serás una viuda joven y muy rica…"

"¿Qué?" lo miré de reojo, completamente alarmada.

"Todos en la ciudad saben que tu esposo está enfermo, y que es cuestión de meses para que te veas librada de él…"

Sacudí la cabeza, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "¿Qué dices?"

Él guardó silencio por un instante, cuando al fin habló tenía una expresión seria.

"Mis padres me hablaron de cierta preposición que tus padres les hicieron a los míos hace dos años atrás…dijeron que tu tenias mucho que ver…"

Yo no podía contestar… ¿Satoshi se iba a morir?. ¿Se iba a ir dejándome sola ahora que por fin había encontrado alguien a quien amar…?

No… no, no podía ser cierto. Él era fuerte como un toro, y rebosaba salud por todos lados… el doctor había dicho que esa enfermedad crónica desaparecería con meses de ternura y cuidado…

"…¿Y como se comporta él contigo?" Shigeru continuó "¿Te satisface bajo las sabanas?. No, que va… siendo un enfermo como es, seguramente te ha negado el placer… Y tú eres una criatura completamente apasionada Kasumi… Lo recuerdo… Como el fuego que todo lo quema… como el color de tu cabello…"

Se había levantado tras decir eso y se acercaba a mí a paso sensual… ¡Oh¿Cómo pude amar a este hombre alguna vez?

Puso las manos a los costados de mi rostro en el sillón y se acercó "Una vez que te quedes viuda yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas…" deslizó un dedo por mi cuello " Te mostraría el placer de la fruta prohibida… tanto que acabarás suplicándome… pidiendo mas y mas de nuestra erótica danza…"

Asqueada aparté la cabeza, pero él me tomó el mentón.

"¿Qué?. ¿Planeas hacerte la inocente…?" me sujetó con firmeza "Si yo lo hubiera sabido Kasumi. Si yo hubiera sabido que antes me amabas, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido… te hubiera hecho mía desde un principio, pero… ¿Qué importancia tiene, cierto?. Solo nos basta con esperar un par de meses mas y estarás libre…" respiró lentamente quemándome con su aliento, yo me retorcí "Una viuda joven y hermosa… y muy rica… Con el dinero que el pobre pelmazo te dejará podremos darnos un lujoso tren de vida… Y de noche disfrutaremos del mejor acto carnal que has presenciado en tu vida… desnuda entre sábanas de seda…"

Aquello fue suficiente, con una enorme rabia y desprecio levanté mi mano y la estampé en su mejilla. El golpe fue tan abrupto que su rostro quedó volteado hacia un lado. Aquella sección de su cara quedó enrojecida…

Mi pecho subía y bajaba de excitación, de furia, de asco hacia él. Me mordí el labio que empezaba a temblar.

"¡Libertino!" murmuré entre dientes "Lávate la boca antes de hablar de esa forma de mi esposo. Yo no me quedaré viuda, y si lo hiciera jamás consentiría en casarme contigo…"

"Sin embargo hubo un tiempo en el que me encontrabas atractivo… y hubieras hecho cualquier cosa por mi…" sonrió con una mueca mientras se sostenía la cara "Podríamos recordar esa época si no fueras tan hipócrita…"

"Sal de mi casa" me levanté apuntando con un dedo hacia donde la puerta estaba.

"No pensarás despedir a un pariente a esta hora de la noche…"

"¡Fuera!"

Él se rió, pasó junto a mí y agregó " ¿Entonces para quien te has arreglado de esa forma?. No pensarás que me creeré que lo has hecho para el insípido de tu esposo…"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, volví a golpearlo duramente; esta vez creo que con mi puño cerrado. Me dolió, y él quedó susurrando una maldición.

Un sirviente llegó de inmediato, alarmado "¿Señora?" debió de haber visto mi rostro lloroso y mi expresión desesperada.

"Acompaña a este hombre hasta la salida…"

"Pero" Shigeru intervino molesto "Kasumi no puedes estar hablando en serio ¡Soy tu pariente!"

"Lárgate de mi casa. No eres bienvenido…"

"¿Qu-e?"

"Ya oyó a la señora" una nueva voz intervino. Una voz suave y grabe, que hizo que un suave escalofrío me corriera por la espalda. Me di la vuelta sosteniendo mi mano. Satoshi estaba allí. "Lárguese de aquí… y no se atreva decir una sola palabras mas ofendiendo a mi esposa…"

Shigeru lo miró con ojos centellantes. Se irguió lentamente y pidió su equipaje y que le ensillaran su caballo. Ni siquiera se despidió.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

Satoshi me había acompañado a mi habitación.

Encendió las velas y se quedó ahí viéndome. Yo seguía sosteniendo mi mano, y era muy consciente de la enorme sensualidad que ese hombre me inspiraba.

"¿Te duele?" me preguntó acercándose y examinando mis dedos. Hice una pequeña mueca de dolor "Quisiera saber lo que dijo para que reaccionaras así…"

"No vale la pena, señor…" me mordí el labio.

Él sonrió y llevó mi mano herida a sus labios, me besó los nudillos con ternura "Mandaré por el doctor si lo deseas"

"No, señor…"

"Está bien" me besó la frente en silencio. Me pregunté si había oído lo que Shigeru decía. Tuve ganas de gritar. Él dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo la sutil reverencia de siempre "Que descanse bien, señora…"

Estaba yendo hacia la puerta cuando lo llamé "Espera…" lo tomé del brazo "Por favor"

"¿Deseas algo querida?" preguntó solícito viendo fríamente mi rostro.

Sin saber muy bien como, o porque, apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Puse ambas manos en su pecho y por fin alcé la cabeza viéndolo, ignorando el calor atroz de mis mejillas y la genuina vergüenza que sentía al hacer eso.

"Quédate esta noche conmigo…"

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados. Sus pupilas se veían bellísimas bajo la pálida luz de las velas. Sus labios se abrieron y se veían incitantes y muy tentados a ser besados…

"Por favor…" susurré apretándome aún mas hacia él, sintiendo su pecho duro y firme contra mis suaves curvas.

"Kasumi…"

Y un brazo rodeó mi cintura… sonreí, esa la misma sensación de satisfacción que me rodeaba siempre que él hacia eso. Me besó la frente, y su boca húmeda descendió por mi mejilla hasta encontrar mis labios. Su otra mano se metió entre mi cabello, acercando mi cabeza aún mas hacia la suya.

Suspiré de dicha y le rodeé el cuello con timidez.

Movió el rostro una vez más, y su boca se abrió enteramente sobre la mía en un movimiento extremadamente sensual y maravilloso.

"Kasumi…" susurró en un segundo antes de besarme otra vez, mientras yo me sentía desvanecer en esa tibia sensación.

Me apreté mas contra él, contra su cuerpo firme y masculino, sintiendo algo del placer de esa mañana cuando me acariciaba íntimamente. Sentí que su mano soltaba mi cabello y se deslizaba lentamente por mi nuca hasta mi espalda. Tocó los botones del vestido. "Estabas hermosa esta noche…"

Reí fascinada "Tu también…" susurré escondiendo la nariz en su cuello, entre el aroma a canela y sándalo tan característico…

Sus dedos se movieron con los complicados botones y ojales, y sentí que la tela cedía.

Entendí lo que iba a pasar… en segundos mas me encontraría desnuda ante él…

Continuara...

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

-© De Tokio san-

_Remake by Sumi-chan_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---_

_Ahora solo resta el ultimo chapie!_

_Sumi Chan_


	3. Sweet Lemon III

_**Sweet Lemon**_

_Original author: Tokio San_

_Remake by Sumi-chan_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

_Misteriosa… labios suaves como pétalos de rosa_

_Piel de marfil y porcelana, dulce y silenciosa_

_Nunca sabes lo que va a decir cuando ella empieza a sonreír…_

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

El silencio dentro de la habitación era absoluto.

La luz de las velas despedía una claridad diáfana y suave. El fulgor resbalaba en los cabellos azabaches de Satoshi y en la miel de sus ojos. Las yemas de sus dedos se movían con precisión trazando mis mejillas sonrojadas, delineando mis labios ansiosos.

"Hermoso…" susurraba.

Yo temblaba bajo sus caricias, vibraba entre sus brazos. Mi cuerpo cedía a esa emoción impetuosa que él fabricaba con sus besos y caricias.

"Hermoso... y perfecto..." susurró en mi oído antes de hacerme andar hacia atrás, hacia la cama que estaba esperándonos a mis espaldas. Mis piernas se debilitaron y me aferré a su cuello viéndome en la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi cabello, la nuca y tocaron los botones de mi vestido por segunda vez. Se quedó viéndome fijo "Kasumi..."

"S-si..." asentí yo, demasiado avergonzada, indecisa, pero a la vez ansiosa por lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Él me besó otra vez, sentí el filo de la cama contra mis piernas, y luego el ligero jalón a los broches de mi vestido, la tela cediendo a sus movimientos, el aire nocturno chocando en mi piel. Metió la mano entre los pliegues de la seda y me acarició la espalda, ayudándose con los dedos a descorrer la prenda. Mis mejillas ardieron cuando esta finalmente resbaló de mi cintura cayendo a nuestros pies. Ahora solo la última prenda íntima quedaba resguardando mi cuerpo.

Rodeó mi talle con manos firmes, y sus brazos me abrazaron, abrigándome contra el vaho nocturno. Sentí las curvas de mi cuerpo apretarse contra el suyo, la tela fría de su ropa rozando mi piel como otra de sus tantas caricias.

"Eres perfecta..." dijo contra mis labios, usando la frase como preludio para recostarme en la cama con total suavidad.

Yo tenia tanto temor y bochorno que no ose moverme, Satoshi se estiró a mi lado tras quitarse la chaqueta. Se quedó viéndome por un espacio de tiempo tan largo, que creí que debía haber encontrado algún defecto monstruoso en mí, y que quizás se había arrepentido de tocarme.

Me mordí el labio llena de ansiedad y antes de que pudiera preguntarle, él se inclinó hasta mí, pero no me besó. Dejó su boca a escasos milímetros de la mía como si disfrutara del calor de nuestra cercanía y del extraño magnetismo que nos recorría con el solo chocar de nuestra respiración.

"Dios... eres tan perfecta..." susurró y advertí su aliento tibio contra mis labios. Sonrió, y finalmente me besó. Un beso suave como aleteo de mariposa, en tanto me acercaba a sí, y otra vez volvía a abrigarme con su sola forma.

Los besos siguieron; más apasionados, más delicados, con urgencia y con hambre esta vez. Abriendo su boca sobre la mía demostrando otro tipo de placer, logrando que mi espalda se arqueara ante el nuevo grado de besos, mientras sus dedos me acariciaban, reconociendo cada parte de mi anatomía de mujer.

Sus prendas siguieron el camino de las mías anteriores, tras otro mágico segundo, regadas en el suelo a los lados de la cama en colorido desorden, y finalmente la última, aquel inmaculado encaje que quitó de mi cuerpo entre besos desesperados y caricias que arrancaban gemidos de mi garganta, antes de tenderse sobre mí en el último acto de acción consciente.

... Y entonces comenzó la danza, única y aceptable de nuestros cuerpos enlazados. Manos, piernas y labios fundidos en un único e inquebrantable pacto. En una fusión tan fuerte, tan intensa que no alcanzaban las palabras para describirla. Y fue tan suave, tan tierno y exquisito, mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y yo temblaba ante _esa_ emoción tan nueva, y tan placentera que hacia vibrar mi cuerpo por primera vez.

Y él me sonreía desde su altura, una de sus manos sujetando la mía, la restante entre mi cabello húmedo, mientras parecía que el universo explotaba a nuestro alrededor, su existencia entera se vertía dentro mío, y aquel maravilloso instante parecía alargarse por siempre.

De alguna forma volvimos nuevamente a la tierra, envuelta en sus brazos, tal y como nuestro viaje había empezado. Mis ojos estaban húmedos de lágrimas y toda yo temblaba ante la magnitud de lo que acabábamos de compartir, de lo tierno, dulce y suave que él había sido conmigo.

Yacimos en la oscuridad en absoluto silencio, los sonidos de la noche se hicieron más nítidos a medida que la quietud a mi alrededor se extendía. Sus brazos todavía me rodeaban, y mi cuerpo se encontraba tibio a pesar de que las sábanas no estaban cubriéndome. Alcé la cabeza y lo miré, tenía los ojos cerrados, y su respiración era lenta y suave. Estaba dormido.

Las yemas de mis dedos se movieron por sí solas para acariciar su rostro simétrico. El largo fleco de cabello azabache le caía sobre uno de sus ojos, su respiración era imperceptible y estaba disminuyendo rápidamente. Parecía tan tranquilo allí, y esa expresión serena lo hacía ver más joven y aniñado. Que apuesto hombre era...

Mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse también, de puro cansancio. Me acurruqué en sus brazos, y la quietud de la noche hizo el resto, sumiéndome en una profunda paz, y un placentero sueño.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

La luz del día me despertó. Y por el lugar del sol en el cielo, supe que la hora era muy avanzada. La cama se sentía vacía y fría, y al girarme descubrí el porqué: él ya no estaba.

Me acurruqué bajo las sábanas algunos segundos más, intentando pensar como debía comportarme de ahora en más. Después de un año de dormir en habitaciones separadas, a los sirvientes no se les escaparía el hecho de que, la noche anterior, sus señores finalmente habían compartido la misma habitación, y por ende la misma cama... Mis mejillas se encendieron notablemente. Ante los ojos de todos, nuestro matrimonio estaba legítimamente consumado.

Sentí ruidos en la habitación posterior, y el pánico se apoderó de mí; saqué los brazos de las sábanas y busqué en el suelo, a los lados de la cama, alguna de las prendas que tenía puesta la pasada noche. Tomé la enagua, que era lo que estaba más próximo, y me la eché apresuradamente por encima de la cabeza. Apenas acababa de ponérmela, cuando un leve golpecito sonó en la puerta.

Me levanté con rapidez, acomodando la prenda a las líneas de mi cuerpo, en tanto intentaba aplacar el desorden de mi cabello con las manos.

El golpecito se repitió.

" Adelante" murmuré. Una muchacha hizo su aparición secándose las manos con su delantal.

" Buenos día ama" hizo la reverencia acostumbrada, obviando cualquier comentario al ver el desorden en mi habitación. Tampoco mi aspecto era el mejor, y denunciaba a gritos que tipo de proezas sensuales había compartido con el señor de la casa, pero ella no mostró ningún gesto de sorpresa o disconformidad. Y se lo agradecía profundamente.

" Buenos días Nanako"

Ella sonrió "El amo Satoshi pidió que le preparásemos agua para su baño. Ya está lista la tina"

" Gracias"

Nanako se inclinó, y esperó pacientemente a que yo me dirigiera al baño, para buscar la nueva muda de ropa que usaría ese día, y de paso ordenar la habitación. El agua de la tina estaba tibia y el vapor que emanaba de esta olía a rosas, y a lavanda. Me sumergí agradecida, sintiendo que toda mi ansiedad disminuía notablemente. Para cuando salí, mis dudas no eran más que una vaga inquietud.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

Bajé a la sala para desayunar sola. Satoshi, según me confiaron los sirvientes, lo había hecho temprano, pues tenía después una reunión importante en la biblioteca. Me senté a la mesa, intentando ocultar mi tristeza de no poder verlo.

Apenas acababan de llevarse la bandeja del desayuno, que pasos se oyeron desde el sector donde se hallaba la nombrada habitación. Me puse de pie inmediatamente, echando mi cabello detrás de los hombros, alisando cualquier arruga de mi vestido color crema, y poniéndome erguida al instante, al oír que las pisadas se acercaban.

" Kasumi" Satoshi pareció sorprendido de verme. Un suave, ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas en tanto se acercaba a mí.

" Señor..." hice la acostumbrada reverencia tomando el borde de mi vestido en las manos.

Él me besó la frente, y yo contuve el impulso de rodear su cuello con mis brazos y atraerlo hacia mí, sentir su calor como la noche anterior. Apenas se alejó, vi al hombre que lo acompañaba y que se le parecía muchísimo. Su hermano Hiroshi.

Hice otra reverencia, en tanto este sonreía y tomaba mi mano para besarla "Señora, se ve usted cada día más bella"

Me reí. Siempre me había caído bien Hiroshi.

"Adulador"

Este sonrió y volvió a besar galantemente mi mano "Solo digo la verdad, señora"

Satoshi frunció el ceño, y tras hacerle un gesto a su hermano, ambos salieron de la habitación. Me pregunté que era lo que había traído a Hiroshi a nuestra casa, y por que motivo debía irse sin siquiera quedarse a almorzar.

Me quede en el salón, esperando que Satoshi volviera. Más que nunca deseaba hablarle. Compartir una conversación, una simple plática, lo que fuera. Estar junto a él, tal vez en silencio y sin que me dirigiera una mirada, pero cerca de su persona.

Él volvió, por supuesto. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de asombro al hallarme todavía en la sala, de pie, con las manos en lazadas en la espalda, tal y como me encontraba antes de que saliera.

Mermó sus pasos momentáneamente, como si titubeara en detenerse o no.

"Kasumi..." pasó de largo junto a mí y recogió un libro "¿Qué haces aún aquí?"

Le seguí, resistiendo el impulso de poner la mano en su hombro y frenarlo. Hacer que me viera, que me concediese algo de tiempo.

"Estaba esperándote"

"Oh"

Siguió su camino, conmigo por detrás rogando silenciosamente que volteara a verme, y que por un mínimo segundo yo fuera su completo centro de atención.

"¿Por qué vino Hiroshi?"

Hizo una pausa.

"Estamos haciendo un negocio importante. Necesitaba su ayuda" de pronto pareció percatarse de que estaba siguiéndolo. Se detuvo, girándose inmediatamente para enfrentarme. Pero la atención de sus ojos oscuros, solo duró algo menos que un instante. Sus pupilas se enfocaron en otra cosa más importante que el verme a mí "¿Necesitas algo?"

Me mordí el labio. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué me ignoraba?

"N-no..." sacudí la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio que se hizo pesado e incómodo.

Oí que retrocedía un paso "Y-yo..." titubeó viendo al costado "Lamento mi comportamiento de anoche... Te ofrezco disculpas por mi... proceder deliberado hacia ti..." se aclaró la garganta "Prometo jamás volver a faltarte el respeto de esa forma..."

Sentí que me ponía rígida, y que de alguna manera la sangre se me helaba en las venas. La media sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente de mis labios, y me quedé ahí por varios segundos, en silencio, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo para que no se notara que mis ojos se había cuajado de lágrimas.

Me incliné otra vez, parpadeando con fuerza "Entiendo..."

Sentí que su mirada se había clavado en mi cabeza, de modo que mantuve la reverencia y me giré con rapidez. Ya de espaldas a él, me sequé las mejillas agradeciendo que no pudiera verme. Me erguí y caminé majestuosamente, como solía hacerlo los once meses pasados, con indiferencia, y frialdad. Como si él no me importara. Alejándome de su presencia.

Mientras las lágrimas caían continuamente de mis ojos.

_

* * *

_

Nanako había tocado la puerta del estudio para advertir que la cena ya estaba lista. Con evidente esfuerzo apartó a la joven pelirroja de sus pensamientos, y se puso de pie. Ordenó los libros del escritorio, y algunos papeles sin importancia, diciéndose fervientemente que no era una excusa para retrasar su entrada al comedor, y encontrarse cara a cara con la joven, a quien no había visto desde el episodio terrible de la mañana.

Contuvo el aliento al recordar la expresión triste e impresionada de sus ojos claros, al oír la disculpa que le ofreció ante los acontecimientos de la pasada noche. Su relación con Kasumi había sido catastrófica desde el comienzo. Ella era tan rebelde, tan indiferente, tan fría en su trato hacia él. Sabía que no quería saber nada en cuanto a un matrimonio arreglado, y se encargó de hacérselo saber de todas las formas posibles.

Luego supo el porqué, claro. Estaba completamente enamorada de otro hombre, y tuvo que tragarse sus sentimientos ante la orden terminante de sus padres y casarse sin omitir queja. Sin embargo su comportamiento frívolo se volvió todavía más intolerable.

¿En que momento fue que se enamoró de ella?. Tal vez cuando la vio entrar en el salón de la mano de su padre, vestida de blanco, con el velo aquel cubriendo su rostro, en tanto los violines lloraban en un extremo y la gente allí presente celebraba la nueva unión. Kasumi parecía un ángel, avanzando hacia él con gracia y delicadeza...

Fue un amor a primera vista, Satoshi lo sabía. Pese a que intentó no traicionarse, imitando la indiferencia de la joven y su frialdad. Mostrándose serio e impasible. Hablándole poco, porque sentía que cada cosa que ella hacía aumentaba el fuego de sus sentimientos en su interior.

Pero finalmente había caído.

Había probado las delicias prohibidas de un placer que no le estaba reservado. Y en cierta forma se sorprendió, no esperaba que la joven aún fuera virgen. Y haber sido él quien la despojara de esa virtud, lo hacía sentir extremadamente culpable. Debió haber sido otro quien ocupara ese lugar, otro hombre quien la hiciera gemir, recibiera sus besos y sus caricias.

_Shigeru._

El solo pensamiento hizo que su mandíbula se tensara. No sabía muy bien lo que había acontecido entre ellos la noche anterior, cual fue el motivo de la pelea. La razón de que Kasumi se entregara febrilmente a sus brazos, tomando el lugar de esposa que había desdeñado desde un principio.

Satoshi suspiró pesadamente, y miró la argolla en su mano izquierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría aquel matrimonio extraño?. ¿Cuánto más él podría soportar actuando con apatía, como si no la viera?. ¿Cómo si fuera ciego a sus encantos, a sus sonrisas, y a sus palabras?

Rodeó el escritorio con sus pasos, y aspirando una larga bocanada de aire, abrió la gran puerta de roble y salió.

* * *

" ¿Dónde esta mi esposa?" preguntó a uno de los sirvientes que espera respetuosamente de pie a que su señor tomara asiento para empezar a servir. Había un solo plato con sus respectivos cubiertos y copa.

" La señora Kasumi anunció que no bajaría a cenar. Quise subirle una charola con comida pero manifestó claramente que no tenía apetito, señor"

Satoshi alzó la vista hacia el piso de arriba, adivinando la habitación iluminada con las velas, ella envuelta en su camisón, durmiendo en la enorme cama doble, sintiéndose ofendida, y tal vez humillada por su previo comportamiento.

Se sentó a la mesa, y comenzaron a servirle la cena. De tanto en tanto dirigía su oscura mirada al sitio de su derecha, al lugar de Kasumi. Y la veía hablándole, o compartiéndole lo que había hecho en el día, y de cuanto había avanzado en sus clases de montar a caballo. La oía haciéndole las preguntas habituales sobre su trabajo, o interesándose en como marchaban las cosas en la hacienda, sonriéndole, atenta a sus palabras...

No aguantó más, empujó el plato a medio llenar al centro de la mesa y se levantó. Subió las escaleras de a dos peldaños por vez y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba ante la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Alzó los nudillos, y con suavidad golpeó. No obtuvo respuesta. Golpeó una segunda vez conteniendo el aliento, intentando oír algún sonido procedente de allí adentro. Pero nada.

Quizás ya se había dormido, o estaba demasiado ofendida con él que no deseaba verlo o hablarle...

Caminó hacia su propia habitación mientras se desanudaba el lazo de la corbata, y se quitaba la chaqueta.

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

La puerta se abrió antes de que yo hubiera podido prepararme a como enfrentar la cara de desconcierto y sorpresa que puso cuando me vio sentada en su cama. Sus grandes ojos marrones se abrieron completamente al observarme fijo como si creyera que yo era una jugada de su imaginación.

"¿Kasumi...?" murmuró quedo, deteniéndose junto a la puerta cerrada como si dudara en acercarse o no.

Vi que tenía la chaqueta en la mano, junto al lazo y que había empezado a desprenderse la camisa, lo cual había inmediatamente cesado al verme. Me levanté tímidamente, olvidando u obviando lo ligero y diáfano de mi camisón, y me acerqué a él. Extendí las manos y continué desabotonándole la camisa.

"Permíteme" murmuré con una sonrisa tímida, sintiendo que mis dedos temblaban al despojar cada botón de su ojal.

Pero Satoshi sujetó mis muñecas de golpe "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Lo miré, desamparada y muy avergonzada "C-creí... creí que por una vez las cosas entre nosotros podrían..." me sentí aún más ridícula. Intentando seducirlo y acercarme a él... De un brusco movimiento me zafé de sus manos "Lo siento, esto no es más que una tontería..."

Me di la vuelta con la intención de irme a mi habitación, cuando la mano de él me frenó. Con fuerza.

Lo próximo que supe fue que me encontraba entre sus brazos, y que su boca firme había descendido hasta la mía. Ah... sus besos, como los había echado de menos durante el día. La manera en que sus labios se suavizaban pidiendo a los míos que se rindieran bajo sus caricias. Como se amoldaban, uniéndose en impecable armonía... Tan suaves, tan tiernos...

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, mi respiración había aumentado terriblemente, y me sentía indefensa y feliz del grado de intimidad que acabábamos de compartir. Mis brazos colgaban tras su cuello, como si toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo hubiera desaparecido.

Las yemas de sus dedos me tocaron la mejilla y en un susurro preguntó "¿Qué es Kasumi...?"

"Te amo"

Manifesté sin preámbulos, sorprendida de mis propias palabras. Habían salido por sí solas, y parecieron quedarse suspendidas en el aire por varios segundos como un pájaro a mitad de vuelo.

La expresión de su rostro, me indicó que estaba tan o más sorprendido que yo.

"¿Qué...?"

Lo miré fijo, sintiendo la atmósfera que se había creado tras mi frase. Entreabrí los labios y repetí, con firmeza y seguridad.

"Te amo"

Y esta vez fue mucho más fácil decirlo.

"Te amo de verdad..."

Y lo besé. Usando al máximo toda mi escasa experiencia adquirida en la materia. Sin embargo dio resultado, sus brazos se ciñeron todavía más en torno a mí, y respondió sensualmente a mi beso. Mis piernas flaquearon ante la intimidad de la caricia, su lengua danzando con suavidad dentro de mi boca, incitándole a la mía a que se uniera a su danza.

Luego de varios minutos de besos apasionados, finalmente separó su rostro del mío. Apenas algunos centímetros, manteniendo una distancia prudencial para que pudiera hablar. Sus ojos marrones ardían al observarme; mis labios temblaban, y tanto su respiración como la mía, habían escalado considerablemente.

"¿Estas segura?"

La voz de Satoshi fue clara y firme.

"¿De que te amo?" susurré.

"De que no te arrepentirás de elegir esta vida, junto a un hombre que sería capaz de dar todo con tal de oírte decir esas palabras otra vez..."

"Te amo Satoshi"

Él sonrió, con los nudillos acarició mi mejilla "Es muy conveniente... E ilustra perfectamente mis palabras, señora..." mis ojos se abrieron "Ya que te amo de la misma manera, Kasumi..."

No sé quien de los dos inició aquel nuevo beso, pero cuando fui capaz de pensar otra vez, nuestros labios se encontraban atrapados en otro apasionado encuentro, me había tomado en sus brazos, y con paso firme me llevaba a su cama.

"No sé como pude resistirme tanto tiempo..." susurró mientras seguía la línea de mis cejas con un dedo "Pero te he amado desde esa tarde de noviembre donde mi padre nos presentó..."

Yo recordaba muy bien aquel día. Ilusamente había creído que mi existencia llegaba a su fin porque mi familia había acordado ese matrimonio. La nieve caía allá afuera, en tanto yo hacia soberanos esfuerzos para no llorar. Y es que en ese entonces estaba más que enamorada de mi primo.

Lo estaba...

"Pensé que me odiabas..." susurré también.

"Es extraño, era lo mismo que yo creía de ti..." él respondió, deslizó los dedos entre mi cabello "Parecías extremadamente molesta aquel día..."

"Lo sé..." asentí abochornada "Estaba muy confundida, eso es todo..."

Él se quedó en silencio algunos segundos, en tanto las caricias llovían en mi rostro.

"Quizás ahora también estés confundida..."

"No" meneé firmemente la cabeza. Mis labios se acercaron a su mano que descansaba en mi mejilla, le besé los dedos "Ahora sé que te amo"

Su boca descendió a la mía tras las últimas palabras. Me besó con suavidad, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en aquel primer contacto. Su beso fue suave y muy tibio, sus manos se movieron en torno a mi cintura, acomodando mi cuerpo al suyo. Mis dedos procedieron a seguir desprendiéndole la camisa, luego se la quitó incorporándose un poco en la cama. Aprovechó esa pausa para dirigirme una larga ojeada.

Mi camisón era algo más que una pálida tela de araña sobre mi piel. El encaje se alzaba insinuando, más que ocultando, y yo sabía que era eso lo que estaba viendo de mí...

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me incorporé un poco y deslicé los tirantes de la prenda sobre mis hombros. Esta descendió fácilmente, hasta quedarse enredada en mi cintura, y cuando procedía a quitármela por entera, las manos de Satoshi me frenaron. Sus ojos ardían de fuego, cuando con firmeza me tomó en sus brazos, llenándome de caricias íntimas y más besos apasionados.

El camisón enredado en mi cuerpo fue el último detalle por el que tuve que preocuparme esa noche...

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

La luz de la luna entraba difusamente por la ventana del dormitorio. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraban tranquilos y saciados de su anterior actividad. Yacía envuelta en sus brazos, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía y de la agradable quietud que flotaba en torno nuestro. Ese silencio cómodo que empezaba a ser extremadamente familiar para mí.

Habíamos estado hablando luego de que la pasión y los besos se convirtieran, en caricias suaves y controladas. Sentí que nunca habíamos platicado tanto, y que pudiéramos llegar a entendernos y complementarnos de ese modo.

Un nuevo camino que conducía a una existencia feliz, se abría paso ante mis ojos.

Mi matrimonio, aquel del cual renegué en su tiempo, se convirtió en la mejor decisión tomada por mis padres. Y por un instante me permití el reírme. Viendo toda la situación luego de un año de haber transcurrido, realmente parecía fruto de una novela. Enamorada del hombre equivocado, renegando de mi reciente prometido. Intentando sabotear la boda, soñando con encerrarme en un convento...

Cuantas locuras. Cuantas vueltas que daba la vida... Cuantas sorpresas inesperadas...

"¿De que te ríes?"

Satoshi estaba despierto, yo creí que estaba dormido. Se movió en la cama y sus brazos me atrajeron a su cuerpo. escondí el rubor casi imperceptible de mis mejillas.

"De todo lo ocurrido en este último año... Es increíble como la vida resurgió de las cenizas, cuando yo creí que había muerto para mí..."

"Amabas mucho a Shigeru"

"No. Estaba encaprichada con él"

Sus ojos eran visibles en la oscuridad. Eran los mismos de aquella primera noche, sin embargo ahora estaban repletos de calor. Su mano me acarició la cintura.

"Tuve mucho miedo de perderte durante su visita..."

"¿A eso se debió tu comportamiento de la mañana...?. ¿Estabas arrepentido de lo ocurrido la noche anterior...?"

"Al contrario..." me besó la mejilla con suavidad, y yo supe a donde quería llegar con esas caricias "Pensé que tú eras la arrepentida de lo que habíamos hecho..."

"No estaba arrepentida... solo algo... avergonzada..."

Satoshi se rió. El sonido causó agradables escalofríos en mi espalda. Su otra mano se unió a la que me acariciaba la cintura, y de un rápido movimiento me colocó encima de él. Ahogué una exclamación de sorpresa, y extendí los brazos sobre las sábanas acariciándole el cabello.

"¿Qué hay con tu enfermedad?" pregunté con suavidad. Él no hablaba mucho de eso, y yo quería cambiarlo. De ahí en más había decidido que esa sería mi prioridad.

"Hiroshi vino hoy" dijo obviando totalmente mi cuestión, deslizando las manos por mi espalda en un lento movimiento.

"¿Qué hay con tu...?" insistí.

Pero sus labios se apretaron a los míos en el medio de la oración.

"Hiroshi vino hoy..." reiteró contra mi boca "... dijo que tú eras el remedio a mi enfermedad..."

No supe que tanto de verdad había en esa frase, pero lo cierto era que -como muchas otras veces había sentido- su cuerpo no parecía el de un enfermo, y me lo demostró varias veces más esa noche, y otras muchas tantas a lo largo de los años que siguieron...

Quizás debía creerle, después de todo, la vida y el destino parecían estar enteramente a su favor...

_--- --- --- --- --- --- _

_**--.FIN.--**_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**-© De Tokio san-**_

_Remake by Sumi-chan_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Nada... Gracias por seguir hasta acá este fic!

Se lo agradezco de todo corazón n.n

Sumi Chan


End file.
